Dispensing of sheets from a container has long been done in the art. Reach-in dispensing allows multiple sheets to be dispensed at once, but can be inconvenient.
Pop-up dispensing is more convenient, but often dictates that a more vertically oriented package be used. If the sheets are wet, the package must have a lid, to prevent undue evaporation. A seal is formed between the lid and the body of the package.
If the seal does not have approximately equi-axed stresses, the seal may not fit tightly and evaporation may again result. This problem has been approached by using packages having a round seal and often a round cross section. However, this approach is not entirely successful. The consumer may desire a cross section having a different shape or footprint, more readily allowing indicia to be placed on a side wall of the package. Furthermore, the dispensing opening, and hence seal may not be round in such a package.
If a package with a non-circular cross section is selected, dispensing discrete sheets may present particular challenges. If the sheets are disposed in a plane generally perpendicular to the opening, an unduly large footprint may be required. If the sheets are packaged too tightly, tearing of the first few sheets to be dispensed may occur. The sheet may not easily unfold upon dispensing, particular if the sheet has cohesive forces due to wetting.
The need for improved dispensing and for improved dispensing packages continues. This need occurs with wet and dry sheets, which are both disposable and reusable.